Stand Up!
by renakamigeki
Summary: Un terrible suceso provoca que la vida de las mayores artistas de la música japonesa "AKB48" cambie de manera inesperada. Ahora ellas lucharán por recuperar todo lo que han perdido. La esperanza del mundo está en sus manos. AKB48/SKE48


**Buenas! Hoy vengo con una historia algo extraña, pero pensándolo bien, puede sonar interesante! xDDDD **

**AKB48 vs Zombies? WTF **

**En verdad qué sería de ellas? valdrían únicamente para cantar y bailar? Por eso hago este fic, para expresaros qué ocurriría desde mi punto de vista, espero que no os desagrade. xD**

**Intentaré que este fanfic sea largo. Así que os recomiendo que conozcais a las chicas de AKB48, digo, os resultaría más entretenido. Pero los que no tienen ni idea de quienes son las AKB, pueeeees, es el grupo musical femenino más popular de Japón, con más miembros del mundo resumiendo. xDDD En el grupo podemos encontrar a chicas fantásticas. *^* Sigo, para los que no las conozcan, podeis dejar de leer tranquilamente esto, o si no, investigais más acerca de ellas, si queréis. xDD**

-**A lo largo de la historia, podemos encontrarnos con contenido yuri (amor entre chica y chica) si no os gusta, tenéis todo el derecho de abandonar esta página. **

**-La familia 48 no me pertenece, sino al grandísimo y admirable Akimoto Yasushi. **

**Espero que os guste el primer capítulo. ^^**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

Esta tarde, algunos miembros de AKB48 hicieron un evento en donde mil personas asistirían a un concierto al aire libre, claro que el espacio estaría vigilado por guardias de seguridad. Este era el momento perfecto para que grandes admiradores del grupo más famoso de Japón pudieran verlas desde al menos, una mejor perspectiva.

En verdad, la familia 48 dominó completamente la industria comercial y musical de Japón; pero claro, tuvieron que pasar por un montón de dificultades para ser reconicidas a nivel nacional. Personas de todas las edades lo dan todo para hacer que ellas estean en la cima; llegaron a ser para todos nosotros un ejemplo más de superación. Este día, por incontable vez, actuarían junto a muchísimas personas. Todas sonreían orgullosas de la alegría que proporcionaban a todo el público.

Empezaron con lo básico: Overture como introducción, RIVER como un animado comienzo, Beginner, UZA... los temazos de los años anteriores, practicamente. El tiempo pasaba, AKB48 y el público ya estaban algo roncos de voz y llenos de sudor; Kojiharu y Yuko se dirigieron a la parte trasera del escenario para descansar y aprovechar para beber algo. Otras miembros hicieron lo mismo; mientras tanto, miembros del Team A cantaban "Pionner", el fuerte espíruto de Takamina era muy imponente, todos adoraban a la capitana general, la genial Takahashi Minami.

Muchas veces Takamina pensaba que su vida era tan sólo una ilusión, uno de esos hermosos sueños de los que no quería despertar cuando era pequeña. ¿Y si en verdad la chica era tan solo una niña que en estos momentos se hallaba en un profundo sueño? ¿Y si nada de su éxito como artista nunca hubiera existido? Tenía miedo; todo aquello que cambió de manera repentina su juventud era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Lo más increíble para ella es que, a pesar de su gran capacidad de canto, no logró pasar a una audición de un actual grupo idol inexistente cuyo productor era Akimoto. En las primeras audiciones de AKB48, se reencontró otra vez con el señor que amargó un par de días de la chica. Logró entrar en AKB, pero sólo porque medía 1.48 cm, y también esas dos cifras concordaban con la fecha del cumpleaños de Minami; o eso decían.

Y allí estaba, actualmente con el puesto de "Capitana General" en sus espaldas.

Después de un pequeño MC para descansar un poco la voz, las chicas siguieron cantando y brillando para sus queridos fans. Estos rugían como nunca en el cielo del anaranjado atardecer, y las "light sticks" se encendían poco a poco. Todo el mundo estaba alegre, tanto que las personas no notaban lo que ocurría a sus alrededores; el concierto era lo primero. Takamina estaba emocionada con la animación de este día. El tiempo se le paró por un segundo, pero seguía escuchando al público; los gritos animando a las idols, todo se escuchaba tan detalladamente... Todo era muy nostálgico. Era como si el tiempo estuviera congelado y activo a la vez, el mundo daba vueltas sobre ella. Poco a poco se fue olvidando del coro de los wotas; sus tímpanos escuchaban poco a poco ruidos que no tenían nada que ver con lo que ocurría en este momento: pitidos y sirenas de transportes, choques y frenos repentinos, gritos abundantes, gruñidos, gemidos de dolor, ¿qué pasaba?

Las idols no se importaron y siguieron cantando como artistas que eran, sin interrumpir la actuación.

Pero el público paró de cantar y empezaron a mirarse entre ellos y a murmurar cosas confusos.

Y Takahashi Minami por fin, había vuelto a la realidad.

-"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!" -se escuchó el ruido de una gran explosión; al mismo tiempo, algo cayó del cielo quedándose por encima de uno de los alegres wotas; ese algo no se veía muy bien, pero tenía forma humana. Con el wota "bajo su control" este se abalanzó contra su cuello, mordiendole y sacándole un gran trozo de carne. Los demás empezaron a gritar de desesperación y a moverse agitadamente aplastando a otras personas; el extraño se levantó rápidamente y se lanzó a otra persona, desgarrándole parte del hombro. La sangre salpicó por todos los lados; las idols estaban petrificadas, Takamina pasó los dedos sobre su mejilla, limpiando la sangre que la había ensuciado, Mayuyu dejó caer el micrófono al suelo, Haruppi empezó a llorar retrocediendo unos pasos, algunas gritaban, otras se tapaban la boca para no vomitar... los wotas que fueron mordidos, que en esos momentos estaban definitivamente muertos, se levantaron y empezaron a correr y a morder a personas inocentes, parecía que se multiplicaban poco a poco. Todos tenían el mismo aspecto: la cara totalmente arrugada y pálida, grandes garras que poseían sus manos, los ojos sin vida... Los que seguían vivos intentaban salir de allí para no morir, pero nadie se percató de que todo esto ya estaba ocurriendo en las demás calles de Tokyo.

-¡IDIOTAS, ¿QUÉ HACÉIS AHÍ PARADAS? ENTRAD A LAS FURGONETAS AHORA MISMO! -un miembro de Staff gritó a las idols mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para que salieran del escenario, ellas abandonaron rápidamente la plataforma de actuaciones.

Mientras Takamina corría junto a otras idols para alcanzar la furgoneta y poder salir de todo este caos, se encontró a Kojima Haruna desde lejos; estaba caminando de un lado a otro intentando contactar con alguna persona mediante su móvil, tenía cara de preocupación. Minami se acercó a ella; la adulta, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Takamina, le abrazó fuertemente agachándose un poco debido al tamaño su amiga y empezó a llorar con la cara hundida en su cuello.

-Kojiharu, no te preocupes... No sé lo que está pasando, pero... ¡Saldremos de esto todas juntas! -Exclamó la capitana con un nudo en su garganta.

Kojima Haruna se separó levemente y le miró secándose los ojos con las mangas del abrigo que el Staff le había dejado, tratando de calmar su respiración.

-N-no es eso...

-Uhm? -Takamina le dirigió una mirada confusa.

-Yuko-chan, hace un momento estaba con ella... me dijo que iría a ver qué ocurría, pero ya no vuelv... -Takamina le interrumpió cogiendole con brutalidad el brazo, empezó a caminar hacia una furgoneta vacía, obligándole avanzar a la mayor de AKB48.

-¿Q-qué haces?

-Lo obvio, ¿no? Vamos a rescatar a nuestra Yuko. -Las palabras de la pequeña estaban llenas de valor y confianza.

Las dos chicas caminaban a paso rápido entre una multitud de personas desesperadas. Idols corriendo por allí, staff corriendo por allá, transformaciones raras; lo más recomendable en este momento era marcharse de una vez con la mirada en frente sin observar hacia los lados.

-Takahashi-san, Kojima-san; ¿A dónde creeis que vais? -Un miembro de seguridad apareció ante las chicas de la primera generación. -Venid ahora mismo conm...-No logró terminar la frase ya que uno de esos seres extraños se abalanzó contra su espalda.

-¡Esto es malo!

Las dos echaron a correr, se metieron en la furgoneta y Takamina pisó el acelerador.

-Dime dónde está, yo seguiré tus pasos.

-Pero no sé muy b...-

-¡ALGO ES ALGO! -Takamina lucía muy nerviosa, su cara estaba empapada de un frío sudor.

Kojiharu tragó saliva, respiró profundamente y por fin dijo la dirección de un cierto camino, que probablemente cambiaría sus vidas de manera inesperada.

En un cierto día de enero, el cielo de Tokyo tenía pinceladas del crepúsculo del atardecer; y el fresco viento bailaba sobre los árboles del parque en el que caminaba la joven Matsui Rena, se ajustaba la bufanda cada dos por tres temiendo a alguna enfermedad que podría coger debido a las usuales brisas fuertes que pasaban por allí.

La agenda de la joven se había aflojado más de lo que se esperaba; por fin tenía la tarde libre, o eso ella creía. Pero bueno, eso era lo menos importante en aquellos momentos, ahora nadie le quitaría su precioso resto del día junto a su querida amiga.

Así es, se reuniría con Matsui Jurina; más bien esta le envió un mensaje a Rena para que le acompañara en el día. Se encontraba en un estado alegre, hacía como tres días que no le veía; puede que fuera poco, pero los días se hacían eternos para Rena, le gustaba estar con su pequeña amiga.

La capitana seguía caminando por el parque, era un atajo para llegar rápidamente al hospital, el más alejado del centro de la ciudad. Sus oídos estaban fijados en la melodía que le regaló la naturaleza: pájaros cantando, el crujir de las hojas secas, los suspiros del viento... le resultaba bastante agradable; y en ocasiones dejaba escapar risitas ya que se imaginaba que era una princesa de alguna historia de Disney que caminaba por un bosque encantado. La capitana se dirigía al hospital al tiempo que esa melodía se apagaba poco a poco.

Los ojos de Jurina observaban aburridos lo que pasaba en el otro lado del cristal de la ventana, las hojas de los árboles caían lentamente moviéndose de un lado a otro en el espacio. Se encontraba en una cama, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba tapada por una fina manta; no tenía tanto frío. Inconscientemente, apretaba su móvil, este acababa de enviar el mensaje: "Me siento sola, quiero a Rena-chan a mi lado."

Últimamente andaba algo confusa, cosa que le afectó por una parte al haberse desmayado en el entrenamiento. No fue algo tan grave, pero aún así le ingresaron. Todo joven pasa por una fase en la que el amor es su mayor frustración; la pequeña no soportaba estar un día sin la presencia de su querida Rena, sin abrazarla ni decirle cosas bonitas para contemplar la linda cara sonrojada de la mayor. Sus pensamientos siempre repetían el nombre de su amiga; le gustaba, desde el fondo de su corazón... Y no se atrevía a declararlo.

"Ahora me siento identificadas con las pegajosas canciones de Yasusu" pensó, sonriendo. No sólo estaba mal por no poder confesarle sus sentimientos, sino que también alguien podría aparecer en el camino amoroso de Rena. "Es muy guapa y amable, muchos querrán tenerla como novia. Yo no quiero que eso pase", lágrimas empezaron a salir involuntariamente de la pequeña joven de 16 años.

Rena golpeó la puerta de la habitación en donde Jurina estaba ingresada; no recibió una respuesta de entrada, así que con suavidad, abrió la puerta que daba con la sonrisa de su querida gatita.

-Con permiso... -la chica miró hacia su alrededor, no había presencia de nadie.

-¿Eh? Qué extraño... -Rena dejó su bolsa en una mesa con un jarrón de flores, y se dispuso a buscar a la otra Matsui. Escuchó una risita involuntaria, giró la cabeza rápidamente y lo único que pudo llegar a ver fue las manos de Jurina acercándose a ella. Rena, al ser abrazada por su amiga, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al suelo con la pequeña encima de ella.

-¡Rena-chan, te echaba tanto de menos!... -repetía la chica rozando su nariz en la mejilla de la mayor, como si se tratara de un gatito. La capitana del Team E apartó su cara y le dió una leve colleja.

-Jo, Jurina-chan. No deberías estar jugando al escondite... tienes que recobrar fuerzas. -la joven suspiró- ¿Y qué haces con esa fresca ropa? ¡Hace mucho frío!

La pequeña center de SKE48 se miró la prenda fresca del hospital que llevaba e infló los mofletes.

-Te traje algo de ropa de invierno, es mejor que te la pongas. No quiero que cojas un refriado... -le acercó la bolsa que tenía en la mesa.- date prisa, q-quiero aprovechar la tarde contigo...

Jurina asintió, y se cambió en un momento. No le importaba que Rena le viera semi-desnuda; es más, le hacía gracia su cara avergonzada. La pequeña lucía bastante adorable con el suéter color salmón que trajo su amiga, incluso tenía una capucha con orejas de gato.

-¡Ya estoy lista!

Jurina y Rena pasaron la tarde en el cine viendo alguna película de anime que tanto le gustaba a la mayor, a Jurina tampoco le desagraba. Luego fueron a comer algo en alguna cafetería, y el resto de lo que quedaba de la tarde, la gastaron en un arcade cercano a donde estaban; la mayor le consiguió a Jurina un elefante de peluche. Algún que otro fan que pasaba por allí siempre les sacaban alguna foto o les decían cosas animadas, en Japón casí nunca se ponían locos al ver a algún famoso que rondaba por allí. Finalmente llegó la noche, las dos jóvenes andaban bajo los faroles de una silenciosa calle. Era todo muy tranquilo.

-Rena, por aquí hay unas vistas preciosas... ¡sígueme! -la pequeña agarró la mano su amiga, subieron por unas extensas escaleras y llegaron a un patio abierto que, al parecer, era la cima de la calle en la que estaban. El paisaje era hermoso, Jurina reposó su cabeza por encima de sus brazos apoyados en la barandilla, dejando que la fresca brisa de la noche jugueteara con su piel, se sentía muy bien. Rena por otra parte, sólo observaba a su querida compañera. El silencio permaneció allí durante un largo tiempo.

-Jurina-chan, hoy... -la mayor hizo un pausa, observando cómo la otra Matsui se giraba para observarla.- ... hoy, noté que tus ojos estaban hinchados, ¿pasó algo? ¿estás triste?

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en la cara de la menor.

-Te diste cuenta, ¿eh? Sólo son esas épocas depresivas de los jóvenes, seguro que ya pasaste por eso. -dijo riendose.

-Jurina, tú... tú eres la fuente de mi alegría. Y si te pones triste, yo también me pondré triste. -la chica se acercaba más a la pequeña, necesitaba abrazarla.- Y si eso pasa, me derrumbaré en la tristeza y no seré capaz de darte el cariño que te tengo ahora... y no quiero que eso pase.

-Rena-chan...

De pronto, unos lejanos gritos tratando de avisar acerca de algo estropearon el momento.

-¡El fin del mundo! ¡Se acerca, la raza humana será eliminada! -los gritos lograron entenderse.

Las dos Matsui dejaron escapar la conclusión de que era solamente un loco.

Pero al darse cuenta del conjunto de gritos que se acechaba, y de la melodía distorsionada que empezó a resonar por sus oídos, supieron que estaban equivocadas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la calle de abajo estaba plagada de ciudadanos sin piernas, brazos, cabezas... lo sobrante de sus cuerpos estaba en un estado podrido y fusionado con algún otro ser ya que algunos tenían enormes garras. Estos empezaban a devorar a personas normales que estaban corriendo de la desesperación. Algunos que otros ya estaban aplastados en el suelo o atropellados por algún vehículo; ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Matsui Jurina observaba desde la barandilla el caos que ocurría en aquél lugar.

-E-esto es una pesadilla, ¿n-no? -dijo a sí misma retrocediendo unos pasos, con lágrimas de terror naciendo de sus ojos.

Rena estaba impactada, veía muchas películas de "zombies". Esto era similar, pero nunca se imaginó que daría tanto miedo y desesperación, lo mejor era mantener la calma. Pero Jurina ya estaba desesperada; temblaba y lloraba de pánico. Lo único que logró decir fue "Están subiendo".

La mayor no dudó en hacer que Jurina se tranquilizara. Le agarró de los hombros con algo de brutalidad y le dijo unas cuantas cosas que igual, harían que la pequeña se relajara un poco.

-Jurina-chan, mírame a los ojos, -la voz de Rena sonaba nerviosa - No sé lo que está pasando, pero esto es algo grave. Porfavor, escucha esto. No eres solamente mi fuente de alegría, eres una chica que estuvo ahí para mí en todos mis momentos difíciles, prácticamente, me salvaste de todos mis problemas y tristezas... y me protegiste. Y por eso, por todo lo que has hecho por mí... ¡Me gustas! Así que, ¡Tranquilízate, porque te prometo que te protegeré pase lo que pase!

Los seres extraños subían por las escaleras, Rena cogió del suelo una larga y delgada barra de hierro, mientras que Jurina se quedó impactada por las palabras de su querida amiga.

-Mantente detrás de mi espalda.

-Rena... ¿qué acabas de decir antes? -susurró Jurina a sí misma, sorprendida.

* * *

**Sí, todo ha ocurrido muy de repente, pero al cabo de la historia se descubrirá qué pasó...**

**Bueno, no ha sido ni tan corto ni tan largo en mi opinión. xDDD**

**Como veis, la historia está protagonizada por las Matsui y por Takamina. **

**Como la familia 48 tiene muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimos miembros, solo pondré a las más importantes. **

**Algunas chicas en el fanfic no serán idols, sino personas normales y corrientes. Como ocurrirá con Kawaei Rina y Miyazawa Sae, en el próximo capítulo. Y **

**La personalidad de otros miembros será algo diferente que en la realidad.**

**Si tenéis alguna duda, no dudeis lol en decirmelo. xD**

**No tuve tiempo de revisar el fic, siento tener algunos fallos.**

**Si os gustó este primer capítulo, nos vemos en el segundo!**


End file.
